


The Fires of Freedom for One

by h_nb



Series: Brick [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 15 or smth, Asphyxiation, Burning, Fire, Murder, Whump, Whumptober 2020, angsty teen murders people, brick may be a bad person, but their parents suck ass, referenced abuse, referenced transphobia, suffocation, they're like, uh oh, younger brick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_nb/pseuds/h_nb
Summary: Whumptober Day Fourteen: Fire
Series: Brick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Fires of Freedom for One

There was a simmering rage burning deep within Brick's body, more rage than they knew how to handle. It curled its way through their body, tight around their chest and clawing its way up their throat, leaving them spitting out furious curses with a red and angry face.

They didn't remember the catalyst for this, not on top of every little thing that had been weighing on them for so long. It was just another fucking instance of their mom using the wrong name, staring at them with that vicious, self-righteous glint in her eyes. It was their dad, sneering at them and sending them to mow the _fucking_ grass again. It was everything, all the time, grating at them, every bit of disrespect piled onto everything Brick was finding to be fucking awful about the world, and as the end of freshman year approached Brick found themself reaching a new threshold of rage.

So they took that rage, and threw it at outlets of people who tried to shove them in hallways or teachers who never stopped belittling them. It didn't quell the rage inside of them, only increased, leaving Brick's fists itching to cause more damage to whoever was in their way.

And they couldn't take it, couldn't keep dealing with where they were now while everything was falling to shit around them, too. There was too much, and nothing was being done, and Brick alternated between screaming at the world and wishing they could burn it to the ground so there could be a fresh start.

They couldn't set the whole world aflame, but they could start anew. And that's where they stood now. Over the people formerly known as their parents, faces currently tinged blue from asphyxiation, but soon to be burned away completely. The pillows had been tucked back beneath their heads, giving the entirely false impression that they were sleeping, that they were innocent.

The pungent smell of gasoline pierced the air, and Brick knew that their time was running out unless they wanted to end up in a similar fate. And they wouldn't. They were better, they were going to live, and these transphobic assholes were going to die by Brick's hand.

"Fuck you," they spat at the bodies who weren't listened, like they ever listened in the first place. "You could have been better, if you just fucking _listened_ to me and even _tried_ to understand but you stayed fucking ignorant and awful and you fucking suck. I'm not even sorry, I just wish--"

Brick's clenched fist trembled, even as they broke off into a bitter laugh. They wished they could have done more, inflicted more damage on them and left them bleeding out on that burgundy and brown bedspread, blood spilling from their bodies until it drowned the entire house.

"Whatever," they grumbled, tugging lightly on a strand of their curly hair that had finally started to grow out. "At least you know who did this to you, I know you did, could see it in your eyes. It's your fucking fault, anyways, fuckers--"

They knew they couldn't do that, not unless they wanted the cops on their ass until the day they died. The more this looked like an accident, the better it would be. As long as they left no trace, left everything of theirs behind, it would eventually be like they never existed at all.

They took a breath, shaking slightly as their hand flickered into a gray nothingness. They had practiced this, the shift from here to that diner a state away. It exhausted them, they were still new to this, but if they could keep the sensors off, get there, and keep moving, they could never look back, they'd never have to. Their life would start over, like it was meant to, and Brick already had ideas on what they could do next.

Brick flicked the match, body crackling into static as they dropped the small flame.

When they reappeared, there was a raging fire burning five hundred miles behind them, and Brick's eyelids drooped as they slumped against the stall door, but there was a wide smile on their face.

They had done it. They were _finally_ fucking free.

It didn't cross their mind that they had no plan, no money, nowhere to go. None of it mattered, because two assholes has been taken down and there was still so much more to do. And Brick would get it done, because it was the only thing they had left, and because it was the only thing worth doing anymore. They would fix this, all of it, as much as they can, because no one else was doing shit, so they would be the one.


End file.
